


People Watching

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why not?”<br/>“Because someone might see, Tooru.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Watching

“C’mon, hold hands with me.”

“No. I absolutely refuse.”

Snow gently descended downwards towards the earth, painting the world a glistening, shimmering white, creating a romantic, picturesque appearance, reminding Koushi of a painting his mother had made for him a long time ago, back when she still loved him. Back when she hadn’t known.

The other boy’s face formed a moue of displeasure, as he wasn’t the type of person who was used to hearing the word no, and especially not used to having the god-awful word directed towards him. He watched the ash blonde by his side, who was studiously ignoring him and making a point of staring intently at the snow covered landscape.

“Why not?”

“Because someone might see, Tooru.” The reply came in the form of a snap, but Tooru was intelligent enough to see that it wasn’t simply Koushi’s voice that was snapping.

He watched in dismay as Koushi began to fall apart, his bottom lip trembling and eyes crinkling up as they tried to hold back tears. He could only stare wide eyed as the other boy began scratching at his wrists as if he could rip off his skin and become a completely different person, grating so deep into his skin that he drew blood, trying to distract himself from the real pain. The real hurt that lay deep within, a seed of doubt and sorrow planted deep within him, a seed that was beginning to bloom into ugly thorns and brambles surrounding his heart. Tooru watched the incredibly resilient boy finally crumble and fall apart. He watched Koushi lose it, and he just stood there and watched. He watched until he simply couldn’t anymore, he had to force himself out of his dumbstruck position, and the only thing he could think of doing was to reach out and grasp the other’s wrist.

“Don’t, Koushi.” Tooru whispered, and he drew the hiccupping boy into his arms and held him there, cradling Koushi’s head in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Tooru, someone might see…” Koushi whispered, but without the same conviction. He took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to stop the trembling in his fingers. He could feel the warm, wet heat of liquid trickling down his forearms and his eyes filled with tears once more. What had he done? How could he have done that in front of Tooru? What on earth would the other boy think of him now?

“I don’t care if anyone sees, Koushi.”

“But why? How could you not care?” He found himself whispering into the material of Tooru’s winter jacket.

“Because I love you, stupid.”

Koushi sucked a breath in through his teeth, feeling the cold knife of the winter’s air slip down his throat and into his chest. After all this time, he still couldn’t believe that someone could actually love him like that, not after being told over and over by his mother that no one could ever love him.

“And you know what else?”

Koushi shook his head no.

“I want people to see. I want them to look at us and know that you’re mine. I want them to know I love you. Is that acceptable to you?”

Koushi whispered his reply into the cold winter air, and Tooru smiled softly into the other boy’s hair before tucking Koushi’s head beneath his own chin. He couldn’t help but think that the world had held its breath awaiting Koushi’s answer, allowing the entire snow-filled scenery to echo with the gorgeous, ethereal boy’s _yes_.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos are much appreciated, and comments are much adored!!!  
> Also, if anyone has any requests for any particular ships, I'd absolutely write a fic!! I don't really belong to any fandoms or ships, so feel free to make requests!!


End file.
